Revive Me
by Rhodes11
Summary: Jake & Bella have been friends since childhood and secretly harbor feelings for each other. But Jake gets involved with the wrong crowd he discovers a hidden anger that he never realized he had. Instead of reaching out to Bella and letting her love help him, he coincidentally pushes her into the arms of his brother. A/H. Rated M for language and lemons.


This is a new fic of mine that's been whirling around my head for a while and needed to be written and posted.

So, here it is!

Thanks to my stunningly awesome team of helpers.

My beautifully amazing beta: You know who you are! ;)

My fabulous pre-readers: You also know who you are. You all rock hard, ladies!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the idea and Tyrese.

* * *

**Prologue**

**JPOV**

"Bro, you can't keep doing this to yourself; it's not healthy," my best friend, Embry, states in concern as I sit in the bar, clutching my fourth bottle of Bud, while shooting murderous daggers to the asshole putting his slimy, greedy fucking hands all over some immoral slut when the woman he _supposedly_ loves is less than five goddamn feet away!

_Motherfucker_.

A gruff, sadistic laugh leaves my mouth as I hastily down the last of the numbing liquid, place the bottle on the wooden table and turn to face him. "I know you mean well, Em, but fuck off," I growl warningly before turning my furious gaze back to the skank running her hands all over the sleezebag that's practically dry-fucking-humping her on the dance floor.

_Fucking disgusting_.

"No, I won't 'fuck off'," he retorts in frustration. Stubborn bastard. "This has been going on for too long now, Jake. She's just a girl, man. A girl who happens to be with him," he says, pointing over toward the sleezebag. "You need to snap the hell outta this crush you have on her, bro. Nothing good can come of it."

"Crush?" I scoff, incredulously. "You think what I feel for her is some kinda fucking crush? Jesus, Em, of all the people, I really thought you'd know better," I say, shaking my head in disdain. "I fucking love her, man. She's it for me. I can't get her outta my goddamn head-and don't for one second think I haven't tried, because I have. But I don't want to try anymore. She should be with me! I can make her happy. I can show her just how fucking precious and priceless she is. And I for damn fucking sure wouldn't ever cheat on her," I spit, angrily. "That cocksucker doesn't deserve her, he never fucking has. That woman should be worshipped and cherished every damn second of the day. She shouldn't have to fight for attention from the man who's meant to love her. It's complete horseshit, and that asshole knows it!" I slam my fist into the wooden table, the bottles and shot glasses rattling and tipping over under the force of my hit.

I'm pissed!

She's my fucking girl!

**_Mine!_**

And that asshole's traipsing around flaunting that walking STD in front of her as if it's the most natural thing in the world!

He doesn't fucking deserve her.

He doesn't deserve to hold her in his arms, kiss her skin, lips, hair. And like fuck does he deserve a loyal, loving and devoted woman like her sitting at home every night, waiting for his pathetic ass to walk through the door, when a good chunk of it he's out fucking everything with a short skirt and set of tits.

It makes my blood boil to think of that selfish prick hurting her like that.

I've loved that beautiful brunette for as long as I can remember. I've dreamt about holding her, kissing her, making love to her-_fucking everything_!

And that prick has it! Right there! And he goes and cheats on her? Is he stupid?!

I'd give my right fucking nut to take his place and be the one she runs to, but I can't and it's driving me up the damn wall!

She's been my best friend, my confidante, my rock, my world-my everything-for years now, and because I stupidly cocked up my life, I thought it would've been best for her to be with someone who isn't a complete failure, so I set her up with that shitface.

_Biggest. Mistake. Of. My. Life._

I know she had feelings for me, but I'm not sure if those feelings are still there, simmering below the surface just waiting for me to do something. But how can I? As much as I love her, I can't bring her into my shithole of a life. She deserves better than that.

But goddamn if it didn't kill me to watch her kiss and touch him in ways I only fantasize about.

Abruptly, I stand to my feet and harshly nudge Em in the shoulder, silently gesturing for him to move his damn ass. When he refuses, I can't help but feel my blood pressure rise.

"Don't fuck with me, man. I'm not in the mood tonight," I warn through gritted teeth, clenching my fists.

Embry rises to face me and stands toe to toe with me, his face worried and concerned, but also strong and determined. "I can't do that, Jake," he says with finality. "I love you like a brother, man. But this has to end tonight. Either you grow some fucking balls and fight for her, or you walk outta this bar and leave her the hell alone." He draws his lips into a long, thin line as he faces me out.

I have to hand to it to the fucker: he's got balls.

Searching his face for any kind of resolve, I reluctantly relent and fall back on the hard and uncomfortable chair, hearing it creak under my weight. So I work out a lot and have the muscle to show for it; sue me. "You know as well as I do, that's not possible. I can't fight for her no matter how fucking badly I want to," I admit through clenched teeth.

Em slaps my back sympathetically, and takes a quick swig from his drink. "Then let it go. Walk away."

"I can't," I seethe, hating the fact that my fucked up life is the reason that I can't be with the woman who owns my heart.

"Okay, you can't let her go, but you can't go over there and fight for her. So, what exactly are you going to do? Sit here for the next ten years and drink yourself into an early grave?"

Gripping the empty bottle in my palm, I chance a look up and find the chocolate brown eyes of the beauty that grace my dreams every night. God, she is so heartbreakingly beautiful. "I'm gonna wait."

"Wait for what?"

"My chance," I reply confidently, and with a smile as I lock eyes with the most beautiful woman in the world.

Softly, shyly, she smiles at me as a faint rose blush appears on her cheeks, damn near knocking the air from my lungs, and making my heart spasm in my chest. Our eyes continue this exchange as the loud bass of the music vibrates around the bar. Christ, everything about her just...speaks to me. I want her so goddamn much, I can practically taste it.

"Not to rain on your parade or anything, bro, but I think that ship sailed when you introduced her to Tyrese."

I feel a faint growl rumble around my stomach at the mere mention of his name.

_Fucking asshole_.

"Worst day's work I've ever fucking done."

"Completely agree, but the fact of the matter is you did do it and he's here, right now, with her getting his cake and eating it too. She'll wise up one day, when she comes home and finds him banging some slut in their bed. Or when she's got two kids strapped to her ankles and he's out screwing everything with a decent rack."

Shit. The thought of my girl tied down to that douche? Hell no. And kids? Yeah, right. The only way I want her having kids is if they are mine.

I can't stand the idea of some other guy putting a ring on her finger, and her perfect stomach swelling with another man's child.

"She shouldn't have to find out though," I bit out, my fingers idly playing with the label on my empty Bud bottle. "She deserves better than to be cheated on! I mean, is he fucking crazy? Sticking his dick in another woman when he has the perfect one waiting for him!"

"Then show her. You say you're in love with her, so do what men in love with their women do and take what's yours. She's loves you; I can see it in her eyes, just like I can see it in yours. It's clear as day, man. So do the decent thing and save her before she's tied down to a man that would rather pick up some slut in a club than go home to his girl. Be her hero, Jake."

"You really think it's that easy?"

"I never said it was gonna be easy. Love isn't easy. But if you keep at it long enough, I can guarantee you, the results will speak for themselves."

He's right. I know he is. But am I that selfish? To give into this insane need for her, when I can barely think straight most days, let alone hold down a relationship.

Fuck yeah, I can. Granted, I have a screwed up history and I'm not squeaky clean myself in the romance department, but I've never cheated on a girl and never will. The stunning brunette standing by the bar, delicately and sensuously shaking her delectable hips to the beat of the music, while simultaneously giving me the hard-on of the fucking century-she is it for me.

Bella Marie Swan is my everything, and I'm not gonna let a dick like him take her away from me.

Pushing out from the table, I stand with a new found confidence and move around a patiently waiting Em.

"What's it gonna be?" he asked, bringing his beer to his lips. "You gonna walk outta here with your tail between your legs, or you gonna show Bella Swan what Jake Black's made of?"

Smiling smugly and shrugging on my black leather jacket, I slap his back in appreciation and turn my gaze to the sexy little thing watching me while teasingly running her tongue over that extremely kissable lower lip. Fuck, I wanted those lips on mine so badly. "I'm gonna do what I should've done twelve months ago. I'm gonna make Bella Swan mine once and for all, and my slimeball, cheat of a brother's just gonna have to fucking deal." Personally, I couldn't give a flying fuck if he didn't. Tyrese started this shit, but I'm sure as hell gonna finish it.

* * *

How was that? Did you know reviews are better than participating in an intense eye-fcuk (I intentionally misspelled that, lol.) with Jake. Well...almost. :P


End file.
